Light VS Dark: Crossover
Warning! Do not edit without permission from MikuLuigi07. Light VS Dark: Crossover is a fighting video game developed by JovanniUribe07 and MikuLuigi07 and published by MikuLuigi07 for the Nintendo Switch. This game is clearly inspired by Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite, with many similarities. This game was originally made by JovanniUribe07, but with permission, MikuLuigi07 took it over after he canceled the original version. Due to this, there are some differences. Story Mode: Darkness Prevails Story Mode: Darkness Prevails Darkness Prevails is the story mode of Light VS Dark: Crossover. On a random day, out of nowhere, various villains from various worlds joined forces and have taken over various worlds. 3 months later, the Light Resistance strikes back in order to find the Elements of Harmony hoping that with it's power, they can stop the villains and save the world. Arcade Arcade Mode is like other games. You go through 7 rounds, the first 6 with the CPU players using a different Element of Harmony per battle, and the last battle against distain clones of yourself, then fighting King Mercenare. You have two choices, fight as a tag-team, or fight solo. * Tag Team: Play with 2 fighters. You can send a player back to heal. * Solo: Only 1 fighter fights for them self. You can't escape for health, but your health is a bit more than doubled. You also must choose the difficulty. It's unknown what the difficulties are. Here's how the rounds work. You unlock a character's ending if you win, but it only applies for the person who deliever the final blow to King Mercenare. It's unknown if you unlock anything else. Free Battle Free Battle is oviously free play. In free battle, you have the choice to ether fight against a friend or a CPU player. Afterwords, you have two choices, fight as a tag-team, or fight solo. You can also choose the CPU level's difficulty. Training TBA Stages These are the playable stages in the game. All the stages appear in Story Mode and some must be unlocked there. It's unknown how many stages there will be. Starter Unlockable Unlocking Critera Playable Characters These are the playable characters in the game. All the characters appear in Story Mode. It's unknown how many playable characters there will be. Starter Unlockable Unlocking Critera Rivalry Main Themes Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are used as a handicap during battle. You can also choose to fight without an Element of Harmony. They are pretty much like the Infinity Stones from Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite. Palette Swaps Each character has 4 palette swaps. After choosing a character, you must choose a palette swap. Once a palette swap is chosen, that palette swap is unavailable for the other player. List of Palette Swaps Speeches Speeches are what a character says ether before a battle, or text after a battle. There are loads of special speeches for when someone's teamed up or against each other. List of Speeches Non-Playable Characters Non-Playable characters are as the name says, non-playable characters. Some characters only appear in Story Mode. Some people also appear in the background of stages. Cutscenes Only Detransformed Detransformed characters are untransformed versions of characters. All detransformed characters appear in Story Mode. Some characters detransform when defeated. So far, all transformation characters involves a human and a pixie, kwami, or an akuma. The human fights while the pixie, kwami, or akuma forms into something to make them transform. Enemies Enemies are non playable characters that must be defeated. All of the enemies are Story Mode exclusive. Enemies have their own moveset, but there's not much variery of them. Enemies has no special moves but they can use the Elements of Harmony. Boss Battles Boss Battles are unplayable characters that must be defeated. A majority of bosses are Story Mode exclusive. Boss Battles usually stay in the background, but ethier show up to the battlefield for you to attack or something shows up in the battlefield which can be attacked back to the boss. Boss Battles have their own specials. Differences from the Original Version * Yo-Kai Watch & Puyo Puyo were added in the full game. ** Yo-Kai Watch was non existent. ** Puyo Puyo was normally a DLC pack. * Five Nights at Freddy's & Yandere Simulator were cut. * Some characters have a secret character in their character slot. ** Their stats and move set is the same. Their voice and names are different. * Characters have their own themes. * Some characters detransform when they're defeated. * Chaos Emeralds were replaced with the Elements of Harmony. ** You can also choose an Element of Harmony to use during battle. * Arcade Mode was added. * Stage Titles are different. * Japanese names have been added. Trivia * This is one of the few games where Mario has dialogue. ** This is also one of the few games where Mario speaks, not counting sound effects. * There's clearly a lot of similarities from Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite. Category:Games Category:LIGHT VS DARK Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:My Little Pony Games Category:Equestria Girls Category:Yo-kai Watch Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Minecraft Games Category:Miraculous Games Category:Pretty Cure Games